An Unexpected War
by KidCountry17
Summary: In the story well the title basically states what the story is about. Hope you read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is on the poll I have up, but I wanted to post this one anyways. Still vote on the others. They are on a poll on my page. Enjoy.**

**Unknown POV**

"Zane step forward." I said to the wolf. "Yes sir?" He asked me. "I hear by banish you from the Southern Pack for rebellion against me." I said to him. "As you wish jackass." He said turning and bolting out of the pack territory.

i watched him run them realized my mistake. "After him! If he gets to another pack that we are on the brink of war with he'll ruin all chances of winning!" I shouted.

My best alphas ran after him. They chased him until he crossed a river and we lost his trail.

**Zane POV**

My pack alpha just banished me and I bolted knowing he would soon realize his mistake and chase me. So I jumped into the river and let it carry me downstream and then jumped out on the opposite side.

I walked into an unknown area that was the United Packs territory but I did t know it. Then I was tackled to the ground by a large red wolf. Even though I was bigger and stronger I didn't fight back.

Then three others appeared. "Who are you?" Asks the blonde furred one. "I'm Zane..." I was cut off by the red wolf choking me. "You mean Zane of the Southern Pack? The infamous raider of the packs?" He asked.

"Former." I struggled to get out. "Garth that's enough." Said an older grey wolf who was walking with a similar age reddish-brown wolf. The red wolf named Garth got off me and I stood up.

"I swear I'm not here to raid you. I was just banished for rebelling against Raptor." I said.

Then the reddish-brown wolf stepped up examining me. "You look a lot like a pup that was taken from me and my mate before we had Garth and she died." He said.

I looked at the old wolf. "Well I wasn't born in the Southern Pack, I was told I was abandoned by the Eastern Pack leader." I said to them.

"Zane I am that leader and I didn't abandon you. You were take. From me and your mother as pup during raid." He said to me.

Then all the images from when I was a you g pup came to me. "D-Dad?" I stammered. We looked at each then he walked to me and we embraced in a hug. "My son." He said. Then we released.

I looked at Garth. "Not like your brother." I asked. "No not really." He said to me. "Come on. I am still your brother even though we don't know each other. We should try to get along jackass." I said to him.

"Fine, but why were you in the river?" He asked. "I was banished then chased because they knew with me gone they could never concur all packs with me in one so they were gonna kill me but I jumped in the river." I said.

"So what you are saying is you are bringing war to this pack?" Asked a smaller grey one that was neck to the blonde one. "Well sorta. It was gonna happen anyways but now you will be the first hit. And unless your pack is 100 strong with just alphas I advise you take all your omegas, and some highly skilled yet level headed alphas to train them." I said.

Then a horrific howl rang out. It was Raptor he already found me. "Dammit! I'll be back. Gonna get him outta here." I said bolting at lightning fast speeds across the land out far away from the United Pack. I knew he was chasing me by the sound of closing in howls and footsteps. I leaped into a deep pond then into a tree from the pond.

I climbed the tree quickly and got to the top. Then I followed the tree tops back to the United Pack. When I got to where everyone was before they were gone. So I followed there scents to the main grounds.

When I got there every wolf glared at me. I just snarled at them to scare them away. Then heard my fathers voice and followed it to a large den. When I entered I saw Him, Garth, a snow white wolf, that small grey one, the blonde one, the older grey one, and an older blonde one that wasn't there earlier.

Tony saw me first. "Ah, you finally got back my son." He said to me. "Yeah, but it seems the wolves here don't like my presence." I said. "Give it time." Siad the older grey one. "If you don't mind can I get the rest of your names?" I asked.

The young blonde one said she was Kate, the grey one by her side said he was Humphrey her mate. The the white one by my brother said she was Lilly his mate. The the older grey one said he was Winston and the older blonde one was his mate Eve.

"Nice to meet you, and 'm sure you all know I'm Zane." I said to them. "Yes, and we know about the war that is soon to start, and believe since it was your idea and a great way to earn the packs trust, you will be one of the ones training the Omegas" Winston said. "When will you announce the news?" I asked.

"I won't be, and neither will the others. You will, but we will be there to assure the pack." Winston said. "Um... I'm not a good public speaker." I said. "Then be good by tomorrow." Garth said. I looked at him. Then stood and left the den the find one for myself. As it seemed no one liked me so I found a single den that was separated from all the others.

I laid in the back thinking about what I was gonna say when a pretty omega entered my den. "Hello, I'm Zara." She said. "Very pretty name for a pretty Omega. I'm Zane." I said to her.

"Y-You think I'm p-pretty?" She asked. "Why would I say it if it weren't true?" I asked softly. "T-Thanks. Oh and how did you know I'm an omega?" She asked. "Because you are sleek, not overly built, and don't hold yourself like an alpha." I said.

"Oh, well uh... Nice meeting you." She said walking out of my den. I watched her leave then laid my head down, closing my eyes letting sleep consume me.

**Raptor POV**

I chased after that sneaky quick footed shit, for a long time, but lost his trail again. I knew if we didn't find him our chances of ruling all packs in the area would fail.

**Humphrey POV**

I looked at my mate Kate. "Kate, I don't wanna become an alpha." I said to her. "I'm sorry Humphrey, but it's not my choice. My father, Tony, Garth, Eve, and even Lilly think it's a good idea, and Garth and Lilly are the leaders." She said to me.

"I know, but I'm not fit to be an alpha. I hate violence and I will only fight if I absolutely have to." I said. "I know, I know, but it's our only chance if we want our pack to survive." She said. I just sigh and flop down onto the ground of our den.

Then Kate laid down next to me and I wrapped my arm around her. I held her close as sleep over took us both.

(Next Morning)

We were awoken by a loud howl summoning a pack meeting. So we got up and walked to the Leaders den. We saw Garth and Lilly, Winston and Eve, then in front of them we saw Zane. After we got up there Winston stepped up. It got quiet. "Alright everyone, this is Zane and he has a warning and plan for us." He said.

Then Winston sat down and Zane stood. "Alright everyone. My warning that my old pack, The Southern Pack is planning at attack against Northern, United, Glacier, Yukon, and the Mountain packs. They will attack one at a time, and I know we are one of the first. My plan is that this winter, so in one week when the next alphas are leaving for training all omegas will be going to." He said.

Then the crowd looked mad. "What? They are omegas! They can't handle that!" A wolf yelled. "Shut up!" He roared. I know omegas can do it, I've trained many, and if this pack wants to survive it is what must be done." He said.

"Who's gonna train that many wolves?" Asked a wolf in the crowd. "Me, Garth, Kate, Hutch, Cando, Winston, and Eve." He said. No one said another word. "You are dismissed." Winston said to them all.

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Later. KidCountry. Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zane POV**

Its been a week since I told the pack my plan and today we are leaving for Alpha Training. Like most days I'm awake first. In an hour we leave so I figured I start waking the Omegas as I knew most alpha pups would wake up soon.

As I walked around I bumped into a young female wolf. "Oh my bad." He say to her as she shook her head, I noticed she was a good bit smaller than me. "It's ok." I smiled and looked around.

"If I may what are you doing up so early?" I asked. "Well, I figured I'd get up so I am ready for when we leave for training." She said. "Oh, so your going with us? Are you an omega?" I asked. She blushed a little. "Yeah, still pretty much a pup though." She said.

"Alright, well don't be late, we leave in just under an hour. I'll howl to summon everyone who is going." I say as I begin walking again. I heard her walk the other way then I stopped and looked back at her. "She was kinda cute." I say to myself then continue on.

I walk around waking each omega I find in a den just to make sure they are up. Then I return to each den and find a few with wolves that had fell back to sleep. "Wake up." I growl into each den still occupied.

Soon I make it back to the Alpha den and find Lilly, Garth, Kate, Humphrey, Winston, and Eve all awake. "Finally, took you long enough." Lilly says. "Shut it. I was actually doing something useful, unlike you guys." I say.

"Oh yeah? Like you what?" Lilly asks. "I woke up early, and went around waking up every omega, to make sure they are awake when we call everyone so they aren't late." I say. She doesn't respond and I just smile.

"Well, I'm gonna call for everyone who is going. We leave in just a few moments." Winston said exiting the den. We all followed at her howled. Soon alpha pups, and Omegas- pups and adults alike- began showing up.

Soon everyone was here, and I saw the omega female I bumped into this morning and her eyes were glued to me. After everyone arrived we left for the tracks. Fastest way to get about half way there, or so I was told, as they boarded Garth and I told them we would walk. Since sleeping and laying down most of the way there didn't really appeal to either of us.

I follow Garth the entire way, because I having never been here before didn't know the way, but the trip went by fast, for me at least. I couldn't stop wondering why that omega was looking at me so intently.

On our trip there we only stopped 5 times. One to sleep, two to get a drink, once for food, and another to rest our paws. When we got there the others were already there, but just barely.

**Humphrey POV**

I saw Garth and Zane walk into the training grounds and thought they got there very fast for walking. Winston told us to go pair off in groups of 4, and that for the rest of Alpha School that would be our teams. After everyone was paired up I wasn't in a group. Then three alphas walked up to me.

"Hey, do you have a group? We are a member short." Asked a black pup, who seemed to be the leader. "No." I say looking at these pups. "Well, wanna be in out group?" He asked kindly. I just nodded.

"When we howl in the morning arrive here, there will be breakfast. From there, training begins." We all heard the boom of leadership in... Zane's voice? We all just go find dens.

**Zane POV**

I watched as the Alpha pup, along with all omegas go to dens. I sighed and flopped over tired. walking now seemed like a bad idea. Although I couldn't sleep! So I got up and walked around. Then decided I'd mark out a trail to run in the morning. As a warm-up run.

After that was done I laid down, now tired. "Zane. May I have a word?" Winston asked walking up. I groaned. _What is it illegal for me to sleep? _I yell mentally. "Sure." I sit up. "You and Garth are in charge of Endurance and Physical Training aka you will teach them how to fight." He said.

"Yes, Sir, may I sleep now?" I asked laying down, but still nearly as tall on Winston. "Sorry." He says walking away. I sigh in content then lay back down closing my eyes.

_(Next Morning)_

I awoke early and woke Garth. We went to a good place to hunt, and caught 8 caribou. I caribou for each ground and then two more for the adults. Then we carried the 10 caribou back 2 at a time. It took us like 30 minutes, but we were up way early. The sun is barely coming up.

We got them all back then I howl. Then we wait for everyone one to emerge, and to my surprise Humphrey's group is first so they get first pick. Soon every other group is here along with the rest of the adults that are helping.

Soon we were all eating. Once we finished I walked over to the trainees. "We are gonna go for a run. Stay close, and keep up. We start now." I said as I turn and start to run down the trail I marked.

I look back and see them all keeping pace, other than a few omegas. Which was expected. As we ran I picked up the pace. I slowed down here and there for the more outta shape ones(Omegas).

After an hour of running we made half way. "We are at half way! We are stopping for 10 minutes. Catch your breath." I said as I stopped and sat down to take a drink of water. Then I heard a strange noise in the bushes to my left.

My ears perked and I stood up. Then I went to the bushes and sniffed. _A bear!_ My body screamed, but still to curious to run. Then the bear stood up on it's hind legs. "Everyone run! Follow the trail I marked out! Don't look back!" Then the bear swiped my side and threw me. I saw them all looking in horror.

I got up and snarled at them, making them snap out of it and follow my directions. They ran, and the bear started after them. I growled and jumped on it stopping it. It roared and hit me off. Then turned and stood on its hind legs, looking at me. Hate in it's eyes. It started dropping its front legs.

It was gonna crush me. I rolled but not soon enough. Its claws scraped my soldier, and I yelped. I got up but was slower. I jumped on his back and latched onto his neck. He swung his head viciously. It got increasingly difficult to stay latched on. I slowly lost grip.

It swung its head again, and I slipped off and hit a tree. I saw the bear, but couldn't move. It noticed me not moving and took it as a sign that he thought I was dead.

_(4 Hours Later)_

I woke up and slowly got up, pain surging through me. I got my feet under me slightly, and began limping back to the training grounds. "Gah, I'm moving so slow." I say to myself as I walk, knowing this will take me a long time.

I look up and can tell from the sun that it is mid day. I sigh, knowing this was gonna take me all day at least.

**Garth POV**

We were waiting for them to return when the trainees all came running in terrified. "What happened?" Eve asks, but i notice something very off. "Where is Zane?" I ask worried.

"W-We w-wer-were at-attack-attacked by a b-bear." One of the omegas heaves out. I look to one of the alpha pups. "We were attacked by a bear, and he told us to run. Then the bear started following us, and he stopped, but I don't think he survived. The bear was easily three times his size." The pup says rather well.

My eyes widen, and I know Winston could tell what I was gonna do. "Garth no. I'm sorry, but it's to dangerous." He says. "He's my brother! And I just got him back, even if I didn't like him at first. I'm gonna look for him." I say. "Garth..." "No, you are no longer the Alpha. I am, and it is my decision." I say.

Then Lilly walks over to me. "I don't want you to go. You might get hurt." She says. "Don't worry I will be fine." I say soothingly. She just nods and nuzzles my cheek. I nuzzle her back then turn towards the forest, and begin to look for my brother.

I would follow scent, but there were to amny, and they were to clustered to follow them back.

After searching for a long time the sun is high in the sky and blazing down, but I don't stop looking. I can't stop, he might be hurt or worse. I push the thought away and continue to search.

**Zane POV**

It's getting near dark and I don't think I've even made half way there yet. Then a familiar scent hits my nose. "Garth?" I ask myself as I stop and look around. Then I see him in the distance. That damn red fur is so easy to see. "Garth!" I shout as loud as possible with my injuries. It worked. He heard me.

"Zane!" He shouts panicked and sprints to me. "Zane are you, well uh, what happened after the trainees ran?" He asked me. "I jumped on the bear to distract it from the others and it worked, but I got flung into a tree. Then I got up and latched onto it's back. I was biting as hard as I could for like 15 minutes and it worked, until I lost grip, and flew off into a tree with so much force I blacked out as I saw the bear walk away." I answer.

"You are so stupid! Facing a bear alone!" He says angered. "What was I supposed to do Garth? Just let it attack the others? Let it kill them? I was to far away to howl!" I growl at him wincing a little.

"Lets not worry about it right now, lets just get you back." He says nicer knowing I was right. "How are we supposed to do that? I woke up and mid day, and am only this far." I say. Then he crouches down. "Climb on. I'll carry you back." He says. I laughed at him. Was he serious?

"You can't be serious? I mean you carry me?" I ask. He just nodded with most serious look I'd seen since I got here. So I obeyed and climbed onto his back. He stood up and began jogging back to the training grounds.

Once we got there Garth stopped and let me off. I slowly limped back to the others, but once again saw that omega female looking at me. She was starting to creep me out a little bit. Then Eve looked at me evilly. "What?" I ask looking at her.

"What on Earth were you thinking, taking on a bear alone?" She snarls. "I was thinking, better I take the chance and risk my life rather than let the bear kill all the omegas and pups!" I growl.

She softens up her expression realizing my decision to fight the bear was to keep the trainees safe. She then scoffs and walks off. I limp to the den I found now realizing I was more torn up than I had thought. My shoulder was ripped open and you could see bone, his side had claw marks running across his body, and to top it off I had a single claw mark running over my right eye.


End file.
